The Troublemakers cause an ultimate natural catastrophe at Lakeside School
The Troublemakers cause an ultimate natural catastrophe at Lakeside School is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript by Sophie the Otter. Plot Warren, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Eddie K, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Memy9909, DeLorean, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Caillou, Ivy and Generald Sheperd create multiple natural disasters around Lakeside School, which causes each of them to get grounded and are each forced to watch a TV program that he or she dislikes and/or are not made by their favorite company such as Disney, MGM, Fox, Paramount, Marvel and more. Cast (Admins can add what ever they want to make this story better (though as long as PB&Jotterisnumber1 agrees with it), non admins, as always, can request for 3 characters in the comments section. Also, do not remove any characters just because you hate them.) *Brian as Warren Cook, Keith and Samuel *David as Eddie K, Caillou and Coulden Pettit *Joey as Memy99909, DeLorean and Lucy's dad *Ludoviko as himself *Eric as Bobbyispoopy, Moe, Andy Panda, Boris, TF 141 Solider 2 and DeLorean's dad *Young Guy as Edro, Mitch and Kumi's Dad *Simon as Keith and Angel's dad, Nathan Pearson, Joe, Horace N. Buggy and Daryl *Julie as Erika and Doris *Princess as Zara and Jamie *Kimberly as Memy9909's, Eddie K, Dora and Erika and Zara's mom, Gage, Pedro, Peanut Otter, and Kumi *Kayla as Dora, Penny, Jelly Otter, Sophie the Otter, and Shauna (from Pokemon X and Y) *Kate as DeLorean's mom and Scooter *Ivy as herself, Kumi's and Lucy's mom *Diesel as Bobbyispoopy, Memy9909, Zara, Erika, Moe, Joe, Dora, Stephanie and Jamie's dads and Big Pauly *Alan as Alan Cook, Alan Pearson and Trevor *Carmen as Pedro and Edro's Mom *Paul as Ernest Otter and Igor the Mii *Steven as Eddie K's Dad, Anchorman and TF 141 Solider 1 *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Dave as Ivy's Dad and Generald Sheperd *Bridget as Keith's mom and Angel *Kendra as Gage's mom and Stephanie *Allison as Angel and Stephanie's mom *Susan as Lucy Transcript (You can help add to this, but as long as the creator accepts your change(s) to it.) cut to a shot of the hallway with Warren Cook Warren Cook: (calling the other troublemakers) "Gang! Come over here! We have an important meeting starting right now!" others come to Warren Cook Gage: "What's the news? Tell us, tell us!" Warren Cook: "I have a plan for us all!" Zara: "What are we doing, Warren?" Generald Sheperd: "Are we gonna kill the Task Force 141?" Warren Cook: "No, Sheperd." Samuel: "You are all going to be late for class." Warren Cook: "We are not going to class, instead." Samuel: "SILENCE! Fine, if you want to get ISS, In School Suspension forever. Andy Panda: "I hope it's something we'll do that is bad!" Warren: "We are going to cause the ultimate natural disaster to this boring school!" Mitch: "What does it mean?" Warren: "It means we'll split from each other in different locations and cause many types of natural and possibly artificial disasters, whether it be flooding, tornadoes, or earthquakes! Heck, we'll even try to catch it on fire!" Nathan Pearson: "I like that idea!" Kumi: "Me too! I think we should get walkie talkies since we'll be apart." Eddie K: "And HurriCrane, Cap'n Crane's nemesis and half-brother delivered me a copy of his Weather Wand! I have it in my hand. That way, we'll produce tornadoes and all kinds of bad weather!" Warren: "I like your suggestions, guys. Anyway, let's steal the walkie talkies from the school monitors' rooms and split up!" getting prepared cut to Warren Cook, who is near the school sign and is talking on a walkie talkie Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "OK everyone! Listen to my instructions! Bobbyispoopy, you stomp on the ground to create a massive earthquake." Bobbyispoopy: (on the walkie talkie) "OK. Got that!" Warren Cook: (on the Walkie Talkie) "Eddie K, you turn the sky gray and create a tornado that is ranked EF-5." Eddie K: (on the walkie talkie) "Roger that, Warren." Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Andy Panda, you change the thermostat in the principal's office to the maximum, creating the effect of a heat wave." Andy Panda: (on the walkie talkie) "Okey-Dokey!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Moe and Joe, you two can stink up the hallway by throwing stink bombs everywhere!" Moe: (on the walkie talkie) "Clear with that!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Pedro and Edro, please flood the school bathroom by turning on the sinks and leaving them running." Edro: (on the walkie talkie) "We understand!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Penny and Mitch. Share the Weather Wand with Eddie K and create a blizzard!" Penny: (on the walkie talkie) "As you kindly wish!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Nathan Pearson, remove that fallen tree and create a landslide!" Nathan Pearson: (on the walkie talkie) "OK, no problem!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Erika and Zara, could you two girls do me a favor and share the Weather Wand to make bowling ball-sized hail?" Zara: (on the walkie talkie) "Sounds good to us, Mr. Warren!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Keith, break that d*** dam and make the flooding continue to the school!" Keith: (on the walkie talkie) "Yes sir!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Gage, call forth a meteor by yelling at the top of your lungs!" Gage: (on the walkie talkie) "Alrighty, Warren!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Kumi, Dora, Jamie, and Ivy, you 4 set the walls of the school on fire! One wall for you each!" Dora: (on the walkie talkie) "Muy bien!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Angel, use that Weather Wand and create a tsunami!" Angel: (on the walkie talkie) "Alright! I'll do my best, Warren!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie talkie) "Stephanie and Lucy! You use the Weather Wand as well to create some lightning!" Lucy: (on the walkie talkie) "Accepted, Warren!" Warren Cook: (on walkie talkie) "Shepered, you go blow up the staff room and make the school collapse!" Sheperd: (on walkie talkie) "Roger that, I'll do the job." Warren Cook: (on walkie talkie) "DeLorean and Memy, you two, build a volcano to cause a noisy eruption!" Memy: (on walkie talkie) "Advice taken, leader Warren!" Warren Cook: (on walkie talkie) "And Caillou, you poison the water fountains with dangerous chemicals!" Caillou: (on walkie talkie) "Yay! I'll do it!" Warren Cook: (on the walkie) "You guys do it on the count of 10!" to Sophie the Otter's classroom Sophie the Otter: "Alright class, time for a biology lesson! We're watching-" the entire class realizes that the disasters caused by the troublemakers are occurring Sophie the Otter: "Uh, oh! Class! We have to evacuate! Natural disasters are occurring!" Igor the Mii: "Let's get out of here, hurry!" cut to each shot of every troublemaker causing a part of the disaster cut to outside of the school, as the heroes evacuate from the building Samuel: "I hope this does not last long, Joey is expecting me after school, her and I will be seeing Godzilla on theaters." Sophie The Otter: "You said it, Samuel." Shauna: "This has to be over soon!" to: Warren Cook's house Alan Cook: "Warren, how was your day?" Warren: "Awesome!" Alan Cook: "You're possibly lying, let's watch the news." Anchorman: "Hello, this is GNN News. A team of troublemakers caused damage to Lakeside School with a plethora of natural and a few artificial disasters. Luckily there were no injuries or fatalities during the incident as everyone evacuated cautiously. Let's go live with the staff of the school. Principal Ernest, you read me?" Ernest: (outside of the building) "Loud and clear, Mr. Steven! The school owned by my niece wasn't entirely destroyed, but still had damage in several spots. Let's go to the Superintendent, who is my wife Opal and the school monitors Peanut and Jelly, who serve as the school monitors." cut to Ernest's office and Opal, Peanut, and Jelly are there Ernest: "Tell me Opal, what damage did you witness? I know that I sweated a lot when someone changed the thermostat to the maximum, but it's now adjusted back to its usual setting." Opal: "By the way, we saw a few large puddles in the bathroom, burnt portions of the walls, cracked and chipped school tiles, and broken windows. We looked outside and saw a huge meteorite that was only 30 feet shy of the main building. The only damage it caused was at the basketball court. Also, someone placed a bomb in the staff room as an attempt to blow the school up, though we managed to prevent it from exploding and confiscated the bomb. It is illegal to bring such weapons to school. Also, an unlucky student accidentally drank poison from the water fountain. We called the poison control center to deal with it." Peanut: "We know who caused it in the first place!" Jelly: "Warren! If you and your gang are watching this, you should be grounded and forced to watch a TV show you hate!" the Otter walks in Peanut: "Look! It's our cousin Sophie! Your school should need repairing, right?" Sophie: "Of course! But it will be only minor repairing to the damages in the school. We'll clean up my school in no time, Peanut. BTW, it happened while I tried to teach my class a biology lesson." Ernest: "Back to you, Mr. Steven!" Anchorman: "OK, this has been the top story for today. We'll return with more news information after a word from our sponsors." Sponsor Announcer: (voiced by Susan) "GNN Newshour, brought to you in part by Aflac, We've got you under our wing." shuts off back to the living room Alan Cook: "Warren Cook! I can't believe you lead your friends to cause the natural disasters! You know that it can damage the school! That's it! You're grounded for over a thousand decades! I'll make you watch Barney from now on along with other shows not made by Disney!" to Warren in his room, who is near a TV Alan Cook: (holding a Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose VHS tape) "OK Warren, I will put this VHS tape into the VCR." Cook puts it into the VCR and it displays the opening previews to the tape, including the Barney & Friends intro Warren: "Ah, sucks!" to Eddie K's house Eddie K's Dad: "Eddie K, you don't make a tornado to try and cause destruction to the school! So you are grounded forever and you will only be allowed to watch Maple Town and the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon from now on. Go to your room." Eddie K: (running to his room) "It's so unfair!" to: Eddie K's room Eddie K's Dad: (holding a Medicine From Maple Mountain VHS tape) "Now, today you will watch Maple Town. Tomorrow you will watch Sylvanian Families, and after that you watch Maple Town again, and then Sylvanian Families again. It goes in the same cycle. So I am putting it in for you." K's Dad inserts it into the VCR and displays the FBI Warning, the 1985 FHE Logo, and the Maple Town opening Eddie K: "Waaaaaaaa!" to Bobbyispoopy's house Bobbyispoopy's Dad: "Bobbyispoopy! You got in trouble just because you made an earthquake? I'm so fed up with you! You're grounded for humanity and you will watch Happy Tree Friends forever! Go to your room and start watching HTF!" Bobbyispoopy: "Poopy, poopy, poo!" to Bobbyispoopy's room Bobbyispoopy's Dad: "Now I am turning on the TV. The channel was set to the one that HTF airs." (turns on the TV, displaying the HTF intro) Bobbyispoopy: "Nooooooooooo!" to: Nathan Pearson's house Alan Pearson: "Nathan Pearson! I am very appalled with your actions today! If it were worse, then the school would be completely destroyed! You are grounded for googolplex years and you will watch South Park and other shows and movies not made for babies." to: Nathan Pearson in his room Alan Pearson: (holding a South Park: Season 8 DVD) "I will put the DVD into the player." Pearson places the DVD on the player, closes up the ejector, leaves the room, and the South Park Season 8 intro is displayed on TV Nathan Pearson: "Agh!" to: Zara and Erika's house Zara and Erika's Dad: "Zara and Erika! You two have been bad girls today! I cannot believe that you made the sky rain bowling-ball sized hail! You're grounded for infinity years! As for your punishment, you will be watching a VHS of Popples from Magic Window!" and Erika run away crying to: The two girls in their room Zara and Erika's Dad: (holding a Popples: Clean Sweep of Things VHS tape) "Now, I will insert the VHS cassette into the VCR and you will watch Popples and other animated shows for little kids made by DiC!" and Erika's Dad inserts the VHS tape into the VCR, displaying the FBI Warning, the Magic Window logo, and the Popples intro Zara and Erika: "Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" to: Gage's house Coulden Pettit: (Godzilla roar) "GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE! YOUR BEHAVIOR AT SCHOOL, WHICH WAS CALLING DOWN A METEOR MADE ME ROAR LIKE A RAGING DINOSAUR! YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL THE END OF THE WORLD!" Gage: "But, but, but, but! I'm sorry!" Coulden Pettit: "Apology denied! You're not getting Arby's and that's a capital final, and I mean a CAPITAL FINAL! You're watching Sesame Street in Grandpa's room!" Grandpa's room Coulden Pettit: (holding a Sesame Street: We All Sing Together DVD) "Now I am putting the DVD into the DVD player." inserts the DVD into the player, walks away, and the Sesame Street intro appears Gage: "This is bad!" to: Moe and Joe's house Moe and Joe's Dad: "Moe and Joe! You stinking up the hallway with stinkbombs was nothing but a foolish prank! You're grounded for a billion years and I will make you watch The Get Along Gang's pilot in your room as well as others not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network! I will also order The Get Along Gang stuff and DVDs containing episodes of the show off from Amazon.com." to: Moe and Joe in their rooms Moe and Joe's Dad: (holding a VHS tape of The Get Along Gang) "You're watching the pilot right now! Let me start the video for you both." and Joe's Dad inserts the VHS tape into the VCR, displaying the opening portion of The Get Along Gang pilot Moe: "Well, that intro sure was garbage!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" to: Keith's house Keith's Dad: "Keith! You can't break dams! You made the beavers lose their home! So you are grounded for eternity and you'll watch Super Why and other baby shows for the rest of your life!" to: Keith in his room Keith's Dad: (holding a Super Why: Peter Rabbit DVD) "Please be quiet as I place the DVD into the player." Dad places the DVD into the player, displaying the Super Why opening Keith: "Well, this is it. This is the end of Keith and his life. Goodbye cruel world!" to: Pedro and Edro's house Pedro and Edro's Mom: "Pedro and Edro. Flooding the school bathroom is not acceptable! You know that it's wasting water! You are grounded grounded grounded for 7836925869186893689650175000000 years! You're watching The Big Bang Theory and I strongly mean it! Go to your room now!" to: Pedro and Edro in their room. The TV is already on TV Announcer: (voiced by Dallas) "Next up, it's The Big Bang Theory, here on CBS." Pedro and Edro: "It looks like we are stuck in our diapers forever and we have to watch these primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Fox, Comedy Central, or Adult Swim and not related to Grand Chase or Elsword from now on. Can our life get any worse than this?" to: Dora's house Dora's Dad: "Dora! Why did you try to set the school on fire? It's not nice to do stuff like that. That does it! You are grounded for super hyper tranquility and you will watch Kissyfur and others released by Celebrity's Just for Kids!" to: Dora in her room Dora's Dad: (holding a Kissyfur VHS) "Now it's time to experience one of the worst moments you will face in your life!" (inserts the VHS into the VCR) FBI Warning, the Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids, and the Kissyfur intro play in the respective order Dora: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" to: Andy Panda's house Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda! You just made Principal Ernest Otter sweat due to adjusting the temperature on the thermostat to the maximum! Doing that stuff is wasteful! You're grounded for double ultraplex years and you're watching Foofur and other shows not made by either Marvel, Fox, or Paramount. Now go to your room." to: Andy Panda's room. Andy Panda is in bed Horace N. Buggy: (holding a Foofur VHS) "After you watch this VHS, I will also make you watch Ovide and the Gang!" N. Buggy inserts the Foofur VHS into the VCR FBI Warning, The Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids, and the Foofur intro play in the respective order Andy Panda: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That was the worst VHS ever!" to: Penny & Mitch's house Big Pauly (AKA Penny & Mitch's dad): "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Penny and Mitch, how dare you cause a blizzard near Lakeside School? Both of you are grounded for life with no Junie B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and further more! You are watching Family Matters as your punishment!" to: Penny and Mitch's room Scooter: (holding a Family Matters DVD) "Be prepared to watch this DVD, you bad boy and girl!" (puts the DVD into the player, displaying the Family Matters opening) Penny & Mitch: "Noooooooooooooo!" to: Jamie's house Jamie's Dad: "Jamie, I cannot believe that you tried to set the school on fire! You're grounded until you die and you'll watch Anpanman forever!" to: Jamie's room Jamie's Dad: (holding a Japanese Anpanman DVD) "There will be no English subtitles, so this will be a mind torture for you!" Dad places in the DVD into the DVD player, displaying the Japanese Anpanman opening Jamie: "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I am starting to hate it already." to: Kumi's house Kumi's Dad: "Kumi! You are grounded grounded grounded for one trillion score centuries for trying to set the building on fire! No more MGM for you and you will not watch Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater and other MGM stuff! You're watching Donkey Kong Country!" to: Kumi's room Kumi's Dad: (holding a Donkey Kong Country: Legend of the Crystal Coconut VHS) "You're watching this VHS because it is not made by MGM! The video will start now!" Dad inserts the VHS tape into the VCR, displaying the DKC opening Kumi: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help!" to: Ivy's house Ivy's Dad: "Ivy! You bad bad bad bad girl! You're grounded grounded grounded for 3 million decades and you're strictly forced to watch Step by Step on DVD!" to: Ivy's room Ivy's Dad: (holding a Step by Step DVD) "Your borefest starts in 3...2...1!" Dad places the DVD on the ejector and the ejector pulls it in, then the Step by Step opening is displayed Ivy: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" to: Caillou's house Boris: "Caillou! You poisoned a student by putting dangerous chemicals into the pipes that connected the water fountains? That is just a crime you did! You shall be grounded grounded grounded for super mega tranquility. For now, you will watch PB&J Otter and other baby shows not made by Paramount, PBS Kids, HIT Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar! Go to your room this instant!" Caillou: (running away) "Why me?! Why me?!" to: Caillou in his bedroom Doris: "Now that the channel is already set to Disney Junior, I will turn it on and PB&J Otter will start any minute now!" turns on the TV Female TV Announcer: (voiced by Julie) "Coming up next, it's PB&J Otter, on Disney Junior!" Caillou: "This is just the worst day ever!" to: DeLorean's house DeLorean's Dad: "DeLorean! Why did you make a volcano with Memy at school?! You know that it is too dangerous!" DeLorean: "I just wanted to destroy Sophie's school!" DeLorean's Mom: "That is not acceptable. You are now grounded grounded grounded for maximum eternity! You will watch Teletubbies on VHS! Go to your room!" DeLorean: (running away) "No no no no no no no no no no no! Not Teletubbies!" to: DeLorean in his room DeLorean's Dad: (holding a Here Come the Teletubbies VHS) "You are ready to watch the Teletubbies. Starting now!" (inserts the VHS tape into the VCR) TV displays the FBI Warning, the Warner Home Video logo, the PBS Kids Dancing P-Pals logo, the Kellogg's Rice Krispies Commercial, and the Teletubbies intro DeLorean: "This is so babyish! I am about to faint!" to: Memy9909's house Memy's Dad: "Memy! You know that you are not allowed to cause disasters at school! It's against the law!" Memy9909: "Am I grounded?" Memy's Mom: "Correct! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 666 million centuries! For your punishment, you will be watching Adventures of the Little Koala from now on along with other Nick Jr. shows that aired from the late 80's to the early 90's! Get your *** to your room!" Memy9909: (running away) "Why did you do this to me?" to: Memy9909's room Memy's Dad: (holding an Adventures of the Little Koala: Laura and the Mystery Egg VHS tape) "This is what you get for causing a natural disaster!" (inserts the VHS tape into the VCR) TV displays the FBI Warning, the FHE paintbrush logo, and the Adventures of the Little Koala intro Memy: "I hate this anime! I wish my family was dead!" to:The Task Force 141 execution yard Sheperd with the guards getting shot: "NO (22x)!" TF 141 Guard 1: "Let's shoot him." TF 141 Guard 2: "OK." the scene says censored and gun shots and blood. Plus, screaming is heard end! Beta Elements *Adrianna was originally going to be a part of the troublemaking gang in the video, but LW97 didn't want her to be grounded due to liking her, so Keith took her place. Trivia *Samuel, Igor the Mii, Shauna, and Sophie the Otter make quick speaking cameos in a few shots. The Otter Family from PB&J Otter (minus Baby Butter, Ham, Egg, and Cheese) also make speaking cameos in the news broadcast scene. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Longest Videos